


Such Tawdriness

by heyjupiter



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/pseuds/heyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"She'd've done anything we wanted for fifty dollars," Erik says, his voice hypnotic.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Tawdriness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt "Prostitution/Sex Work."

"Hey, boys," a woman purrs. She's wearing a short, tight red dress and entirely too much red lipstick.

Erik glances at Charles questioningly. They're in a shady part of New York City, on a dimly-lit street where anything's for sale, for the right price. In response, Charles telepathically says, _It's her_. He shifts uncomfortably. Erik feels a little more at ease among the filth.

The woman catches the glance and her eyes narrow slightly. "I can show you a real good time. Fifty for both of you."

Charles clears his throat. "No, miss, I'm sorry, you seem to have misunderstood our intent entirely..."

"Ooh, you're British? I just love foreign men."

She leans forward and both men receive an excellent view of her cleavage.

Erik rolls his eyes and makes a small gesture. The silver coin that he always carries with him spins several quick rotations in the air in front of his face. She looks at it wonderingly for a second, and then her face hardens.

"I said fifty."

"Miss, we have no interest in paying for your charms," Erik says. "We're looking to meet others who are... different. Like us. With special gifts."

"Others with mutated genes," Charles starts to explain.

The woman looks nervous. "I don't know what you two are talking about. Stop wasting my time, if you don't have the money."

Telepathically, Charles says, _Miss, please understand. We mean you no harm. I am certain that you are a mutant, that you bear some sort of extraordinary ability. We can help you find more... suitable employment._

"If you don't have fifty dollars, you don't have nothing I want," the woman says. "Get off my corner. You're keeping people who could pay away."

Charles sighs and reaches in his pocket. He hands her a business card and says, "If you change your mind, do give me a ring."

"Not fucking likely," the woman mutters, but she tucks the card into her small red purse.

She reaches out and strokes Erik's arm. "Hey handsome, you should come back some time, without your friend," she purrs. Erik flinches, pulling his wrist back up against his body, and the woman looks disgusted. "Or don't. Faggots."

Erik tightens his jaw but says nothing. Charles reels as if he has been slapped. "As if you're in any position to judge," he says, immediately realizing it was the wrong thing to say, immediately realizing that it merely confirms her jab.

With a sneer, the woman says, "Get out of here, filthy fags."

"We were just leaving," Erik says smoothly. He turns to go. When Charles doesn't immediately follow, Erik gives his belt buckle a tug. They take a taxi back to their hotel. Erik hates trains.

They have two rooms, on the CIA's dime, but they both go back to Charles' room. They quietly change for bed and lie down together.

In the dark, Charles says, "I can't believe she didn't want to come with us. I mean, she was a... prostitute. Surely anything would be better than that."

Erik shrugs. "She's doing what she has to do to survive. As are we."

"Erik. We're better than she is, you know that. We're respectable. We work for the government. We use our powers for good. That woman..."

"Sells her abilities for money?" Erik says.

"Well, yes."

"She'd've done anything we wanted for fifty dollars," Erik says, his voice hypnotic. He knows just how insignificant that sum is to Charles. "She could have sucked your cock while I fucked her."

"Erik, please," Charles says, though he grows hard at the thought despite himself. Erik reaches over and grabs his cock, pleased to see the effect he's having on his friend.

"Show me, Charles. Show me what you're thinking of."

Charles leans over and quiets his friend's mouth with a kiss. But he also opens a telepathic link and shows his fantasy. It's just as Erik had said: the mutant woman is on her hands and knees in the alley, her red dress shoved up around her waist. Erik is thrusting in and out of her, and her head is stretched forward with her mouth around Charles' member. Her cheap red lipstick is smeared on the shaft, and his hands tightly grip her peroxide blonde curls.

"Mm. How vulgar," Erik says, pulling away from Charles' mouth. He slides down Charles' body and takes his cock into his mouth. He thinks, _No lipstick, I'm afraid._

Charles gasps and replies, _Red isn't your color anyway_.

Erik senses when Charles is close to orgasm, and he pulls his mouth away. Charles makes a tiny, disappointed sound.

"Come now, Charles, don't forget the other half of your tawdry little fantasy," Erik says. Charles sucks in a breath and positions himself on his hands and knees. Erik grabs a bottle of hand lotion from the bedside table. He generously applies it to Charles' anus and slides one finger in, preparing him.

Charles moans at the sensation. Erik smiles and adds a second finger, gently thrusting. Erik runs his other hand over Charles' smooth, slim hips. He pulls his fingers out and lubricates himself before sliding into Charles. A sigh escapes him. He thrusts in and out, slowly at first. He picks up speed and Charles cries out. Erik takes Charles in hand and begins jerking his cock. Charles comes all over Erik's hand and the sheet, moments before Erik's orgasm. Panting, he pulls out. Charles immediately gets a wet washcloth to clean the sheet.

Erik rolls his eyes and lies back on his half of the bed. "You're not very good at tawdry, my dear."

"I rather thought that was what you liked about me, Erik."

Erik snorts, but doesn't deny it. Charles returns from the bathroom and curls up against Erik's chest. He falls asleep quickly, and Erik lies awake idly stroking his friend's luxurious hair and thinking about what, exactly, he might do to survive.


End file.
